


Perfect Night

by themistrollsin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Chris have their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Night

He looks at his reflection in the mirror and lets out a heavy breath.  How could he have agreed to this?  A date?  He wrinkles his nose at the thought.  He can’t remember the last time he even had a date.  Okay, he can guess.  Not only is he going out on a date, but he’s going with Peter Hale.  Peter Hale!  A man he’d been hunting not too long ago.  Sighing, he walks out of his bedroom.

 

“Allison,” he calls out as he walks into the living room.  “What do you think?”  He gestures to the outfit he’s wearing.

 

Allison smiles.  “Looking good, Dad.  Where’s he taking you?”

 

Chris shrugs.  “I don’t know.”  He frowns when there’s a knock on the door.  “Maybe I should cancel.”

 

“Dad, no.”  Allison points to the door.  “Go.  You need to go have fun.”

 

Chris sighs.  “Okay.  I’ll see you later.”

 

“Bye, Dad.”

 

He walks over and opens the door.  He smiles when he sees Peter standing there.  “Hi.”

 

Peter returns the smile.  “Hi.  You ready?”

 

Chris nods and steps out of the apartment.  “I’m ready.  So where are we going?”

 

“You’ll find out.”  Peter smiles as they walk outside.

 

Chris frowns a bit.  “Should I be worried?”

 

Peter snorts.  “No, you don’t have to be worried.”  He opens the passenger door for Chris.  “Hop in.”

 

Chris smiles.  “Thanks.”  He slips into the car.  Maybe this won’t be as bad as he originally thought it would be.  He’s nervous, but he’s excited too.  He looks over at Peter as he pulls away from the curb.  “You aren’t going to tell me anything?”

 

“I’m taking you out.”  Peter smirks.  “Is that what you were looking for?”

 

“Not exactly.”  Chris laughs softly.  “But I guess that’s the best I’m going to get from you, huh?”

 

“Yes!  So stop asking.”  Peter glances over.  “Have you been out since your wife…?”

 

Chris shakes his head.  “No.  I never wanted to.  To be honest I didn’t think I ever would again.”

 

“What changed that?”

 

“You aren’t exactly known to take no very well.”

 

Peter laughs.  “This is true.  But I’m not going to force anything on you.”

 

“Good to know.”  Chris smiles.  “Not that I thought you would.  Who’s to say I don’t have a weapon on me?”

 

Peter looks over at Chris and smiles.  “Is that my warning?”

 

“Sure.”  Chris chews on his bottom lip as he watches Peter.  “There’s something about you, Peter.  I don’t know what it is, but I can’t seem to stop thinking about you lately.”

 

“I guess that’s good for me then, huh?”

 

Chris snorts.  “Yeah, I guess so.”  He looks out the window and takes a deep breath.  When he sees Peter pull to a barn, he can’t help but frown.  “Peter…”

 

“I may have had a little help with exactly what to do tonight.”

 

Chris looks at Peter.  “Meaning?”

 

“Wait here.”  Peter climbs out of the car and walks to the trunk.

 

Chris looks in the side mirror, trying to see what Peter is doing.  No such luck, however.  He looks around.  What could they possibly do here?  Peter opens the driver’s door once again, but instead of getting in he reaches in, pressing the button for the roof to open.  Chris looks around once again.

 

“Peter?  What’s going on?”

 

“Just wait,” Peter says. 

 

Chris watches as Peter puts a cooler in the backseat.  “A cooler?”

 

“Yes.”  Peter slides back into the front seat, smiling over at Chris.  “So I know it’s not a fancy restaurant or anything.  But you’ve met me, not really the fancy restaurant kinda guy.”

 

Chris snorts.  “Yeah, I’m aware of that.”

 

“So, I thought it would be nice to pack dinner, something simple, and watch a movie.”

 

“A movie?  How are we supposed to watch…?”  Chris is interrupted by the large picture that pops up on the side of the barn.  He gasps.  “Oh, wow.”

 

Peter smiles as he reaches to grab their sandwiches and drinks.  “I kinda went behind your back and talked to Allison.  Though, I think she thought I wanted to kill her.  Can’t imagine why exactly.  But I finally convinced her that I wanted to talk to her about you.  She said you love the really bad old horror flicks.”  He gestures to the barn.  “So let’s enjoy this.”

 

Chris smiles as he settles in.  This is definitely better than he could have ever imagined.  His smile widens when Peter slides his arm around his shoulders.  He hadn’t expected this tonight, but he’s certainly happy this is what their first date is.  It’s a perfect night.

 

**THE END**


End file.
